See You Again
by KittyPryde93
Summary: So for the past couple of weeks I have been obsessed with 'See You Again' from the movie Furious 7 starring the late Paul Walker and I know that I miss him and to honour what would've been Cory's 33rd birthday I give you this.


AN: So for the past couple of weeks I have been obsessed with 'See You Again' from the movie Furious 7 starring the late Paul Walker and I know that I miss him and to honour what would've been Cory's 33rd birthday I give you this. Enjoy and we miss you Cory. I don't own any of the music or Glee. If I did own Glee it'll still be on the air and Puckleberry would be endgame and Pezberry or Faberry would've had one night together but I don't so it sucks to be me. Love KittyPryde93.

A lot had changed in the five years that Finn Hudson had passed away, old relationships died out, new flames were found and old relationships became new again. Noah Puckerman was nervous. He was in LA for the next couple of weeks promoting his new album 'Dedication' which was an album dedicated to his friends and loved ones which he wrote songs about. He was promoting his new song which was due to come out on August 24th which was Finn's birthday who the song is written about. The album was coming out on the same day as well. He was in the middle of tuning his guitar when his phone rang out with the ringtone 'Sweet Caroline'. It was the ringtone for his fiancé and Broadway star Rachel Berry.

"Hey baby." Noah said answering the phone.

"Hey. I was just wondering how you are. I know how nervous you are about performing it in public for the first time." Rachel replied.

"Baby I am nervous as fuck but I know that he's looking down on us grinning with that goofy smile of us knowing that all is well with the world." Noah told her. "I'm doing this for him and I'm doing this for everyone that loved him."

"San, Sam, Q, Britt and I are watching it and we're recording it so when you get back to New York you can watch it back with us." Rachel told him.

"I didn't expect anything less of you guys." Noah said.

"10 minutes to set Mr Puckerman." a stagehand said to him.

"I've got 10 minutes till I'm on set. I love you." Noah told her.

"I love you too." Rachel replied before hanging up the phone.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Please welcome Noah Puckerman." Ellen said.

"Thank you very much for having me." Noah said taking a seat opposite her.

"So tell me about your album 'Dedication'?" Ellen asked.

"It's just songs that I've written over the past couple of years for my families." Noah replied. "I started writing it when I was 16 and since then a lot has happened."

"So 8 years that's a long time." Ellen said. "Can you tell us about the song that your going to be singing for us today?" Ellen asked him.

"Yeah so 5 years ago one of my best friends and a person I considered a brother passed away. I was upset and my fiancé and I were talking about how we were going to see him again soon and how much we missed him. That night we both sat down on the piano that she had in her music room and we wrote this song together. I finally felt comfortable with sharing it with the world and here it is." Noah explained.

"And you'll be performing that song for us right." Ellen asked him.

"Yes as well as another song I wrote for my fiancé Rachel." Noah replied.

"She's currently on Broadway isn't she." Ellen said.

"Yes she's Maria in West Side Story. One of her best friends Blaine plays Tony opposite her." Noah explained. "She's actually watching right now. Love you baby."

"How did you and your best friend meet?" Ellen asked.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Noah Puckerman was in the sand pit playing in the sand when a taller boy around the same age sat with him._

 _"Can I play with you?" the boy asked._

 _"Sure. I'm Noah." Noah told him._

 _"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson." Finn replied._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"We had a few rough rides during high school but we made up in the end. I miss him." Noah explained.

"How about you go and set up." Ellen said.

"Sure." Noah said.

A couple of minutes later after Ellen had interviewed Taylor Lautner, Noah was brought back into the show.

"Please welcome our musical guest Noah Puckerman." Ellen said.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend and brother Finn Hudson. I love you bro." Noah said as he sat down on the piano bench.

It's been a long day  
Without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
We've come a long way  
From where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
When I see you again

Why'd you have to leave so soon  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most  
Cause' I don't really know how to tell ya'  
With that feeling goes worse  
I know you're in a better place  
But it's always gonna hurt

Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need  
To carry on

It's been a long day  
Without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
We've come a long way  
From where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
When I see you again

How do I breathe without you?  
I'm feeling so cold  
I'll be waiting right here for you  
Till' the day you're home

Carry on  
Give me all the strength I need  
To carry on

So let the light guide your way  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take  
Will always lead you home, home  
It's been a long day  
Without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again

We've come a long way  
From where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it  
When I see you again  
When I see you again  
When I see you again  
When I see you again

"The next song is dedicated to my lovely fiancé Rachel Berry. I love you baby." Noah said.

I remember when I realized  
The depth of your beauty for the first time  
A million ears had heard you  
But none had listened quite like mine

Every phrase that leaves your lips  
Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed  
Talking is trivial, sing another crazy note  
And I will be the reload

The troubles that we knew before  
Disappear and all I know is that  
It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

Darling listen  
The audience is calling you  
(They're calling you)  
There's no way in hell that  
They will ever feel you like I do

It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

It makes no difference where you come from  
I don't care if you need my love  
You know I'll be there  
I swear I want to sing to the world  
No need to keep it a secret  
You are the one, the only  
My musical soulmate

 **LINE BREAK**

"He'd be proud of you Noah." Rachel said when she went to pick up at the airport.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Noah said holding her close.

"I love you too Noah Elijah Puckerman." Rachel replied leaning up to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
